


National Health Service

by Gemma__xx



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Medical, Public Blow Jobs, Shameless Smut, Smut, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemma__xx/pseuds/Gemma__xx
Summary: Aaron ends up being rushed to hospital with stomach pains and his Doctor is a certain blonde who left the village years earlier.AU





	1. A&E

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so apologies for any errors. 
> 
> In this story it is set now (2017) with Gordon’s trial having been a nearly two years ago. Everything in the show has happened except Robert never came back with the Whites as in this story he never met them, therefore Katie is still alive.

Aaron POV

“Oh fuck!” Aaron yelped. The pain in the right side of his abdomen had been progressively getting worse during the course of the afternoon. 

“Love, we really need to get you to a hospital” Chas replied.

“Mum I don’t want to bother anybody, oh god I’m gonna be sick” Aaron said as he vomited onto the carpet whilst struggling to get off the sofa. 

“Right that’s it, we’re going, you need to be checked out.” Chas said as she got up and helped her son through the door to the front of the Woolpack spotting her brother entering the pub. “Cain, turn back round and go get your car, you’re helping me get this one to A&E”. 

“Aaron you ok?” Cain asked. 

“Yeah, just get me to the hospital” Aaron replied. 

Cain brought the car to the front of the pub and off they went to Hotten General’s Accident & Emergency department. Dropping Chas and Aaron to the front of A&E and went to park the car. Chas and Aaron made their way to the reception desk to be registered and then took a seat in the waiting room to wait to see the triage nurse. Cain returned from parking the car and sat next to Chas. Shortly afterwards a young blonde girl in her twenties in the blue tunic brought them into a room. Here she asked Aaron what had brought him to hospital and also recorded his clinical observations such as blood pressure, pulse, temperature etc. When she was finished she explained that she was going to see if there was a cubicle available in the department rather than having Aaron wait in the waiting room. This way he can be more comfortable lay on a trolley rather than sat on a chair and receive the much needed pain relief. She returned and Aaron and his family were taken round to the main hub of the department and into a cubicle facing the nurses station. Here he was asked to get changed into a gown and then lay on the trolley. Once he was changed and as comfortable he was going to get whilst in pain a smiley male nurse with dark hair came in. 

“Hello there, are you Aaron Dingle?” She asked. 

“Yeah that’s me” Aaron replied. 

“Nice to meet you sorry it’s under these circumstances. My name is Harry and I’ll be the nurse who’s looking after you today. Now I believe you’ve come in because of this pain you’ve been having in your stomach?”. 

“Yeah that’s right.”

“How bad is the pain on a scale of 1-10. 1 being no pain and 10 being the worst pain possible?”

“I’d say it’s around an 8 or a 9. It’s bad the pain but I’m sure losing an arm would hurt more” He said and let out a small laugh. 

“Ahh well at least you’ve still got your sense of humour. Have you been sick at all?” Harry asked. 

“Yeah I have, once before we came here.”

“Ok well first things first Aaron if its ok with you I would like to pop a cannula into your arm, which will leave a small plastic tube in so we can give you some pain relief and anti-sickness and I will then need to take some bloods if that’s ok.”

“Yeah sure you can do anything as long as it makes me feel better.”

“Marvellous, well I’ll go and get the equipment and I’ll be right back.” Harry smiling and nodding to Chas and Cain on the way out. 

“Oh he’s a bit of alright” Chas smirked. 

“Mum behave will ya.”

“Sorry son but even you can surely appreciate Harry.”

“Can we not do this now” Cain grumbled. 

“Oh Mr Grumpy I’m just trying to lighten the mood. Anyway, can’t help but appreciate the views whilst we’re sat here waiting.” 

“Yeah I suppose he’s alright” Aaron said. 

A couple of minutes later Harry returned and placed the cannula into Aarons hand and obtained bloods. He explained that these will show if Aaron has any infection or inflammation in his body which could explain why he has been experiencing this pain in his stomach. He then managed to get one of the Doctors to prescribe Aaron some pain relief and anti-sickness medication which he then administered through the cannula explaining it’s the good stuff and may make him feel a bit drunk. Aaron lay there and knew what he meant. 

“Aaron you alright love?” Chas asked. 

“Mum I’m good. Really good in fact. He wasn’t lying when she said it was the good stuff. I feel high as a kite”. 

“Well at least you’re feeling a bit better. Hopefully it won’t be long now until the Doctor comes”. 

Right on cue a middle aged Asian man walked into the cubicle. 

“Hello there, is it Aaron Dingle?” He asked

“Yeah that’s me.” 

“Hello, my name is Dr Ali, I’ll be your Doctor today. Now what seems to be the problem?”

Aaron went through when the pain had started, where it was in his stomach and his general symptoms. Dr Ali asked lots of questions about his general health and then examined his stomach. 

“Ok Aaron, so I think you may have an appendicitis. I am going to order an x-ray on your stomach and I will also need to review your bloods once they come back from the lab. I will also refer you to our surgeons who will come down to review you as you may require surgery to remove the appendix if there are no improvements. Any questions?” Dr Ali asked. 

“Surgery? Wow I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Yes unfortunately Aaron, that is looking likely at the moment but we will know more once we have all your results and you have been reviewed by the surgeons.”

“Ok Doc, thanks very much”. 

“No worries Aaron, hopefully won’t be long until my colleague comes to see you.”

Dr Ali left and Aaron, Chas and Cain sat there chatting away for a short while. Aaron was taken to x-ray and shortly after he returned Chas and Cain stepped out to get some fresh air leaving Aaron alone when a tall, blonde man in a light blue paisley shirt came in to the room. Aaron’s mouth suddenly became dry and his stomach gave an almighty flip- which he was sure wasn’t down to the medication he was given earlier. He started imagining all the things he wanted to do to him. He hoped he was gay. 

“Hello, Aaron Dingle is it?” The man asked. Bringing Aaron down with a bump. 

“Erm.. yeah” Aaron stuttered feeling himself blush. 

“Hi, my name is Dr Robert Sugden. I’m one of the general surgeons here. I’ve been asked to come and review you by Dr Ali. Is it ok if I just examine you?” He asked. 

“Yeah that’s fine” Aaron stumbled feeling uncomfortable that the fit Doctor was now going to be looking at his stomach. Even though it was a couple of years since his dad’s trial and he had last self-harmed he knew the scars were still visible but had faded. He hadn’t minded the other Doctor looking but this Doctor was a different matter. Aaron didn’t think he’d ever felt this attracted to someone before. Part of him was hoping it was the drugs but he was sure this wasn’t anything to do with the medication he had been given. It had been a while since his last relationship with Ed ended and he came home from France. Sure, there had been one night stands here and there- he had needs after all but had never felt the pull to start a relationship. He hadn’t been in the right frame of mind with everyone finding out what really happened in his childhood and the abuse. He needed time to sort the demons out in his head. They hadn’t completely disappeared but there had been significant progress made. Partially down to rebuilding a relationship with his sister again. Liv meant the world to him and was his number one priority. She was currently in Ireland visiting her mum as it was the school holidays.   
Aaron lifted his gown up all too aware he was only wearing his boxers underneath trying to concentrate on anything else other than the freakishly good-looking Doctor whose hands were currently pressing on his stomach and instead he ended up focusing on the freckles on his face and the light creases around his eyes. Trying his best not to get too excited. 

“Right Aaron, that’s all finished. I’ve reviewed your bloods and x-ray and it looks like you have an appendicitis. This unfortunately means you will need to have an operation to remove your appendix, this is called an appendectomy. You will need to have a general anaesthetic and be put to sleep and then I will go in laparoscopically meaning you will just have three small scars instead of one big one and it’s a relatively a very simple procedure. Any questions?”

“Wait so you’ll be doing the surgery?”

“Yep I’m your surgeon Aaron. Is that ok?”

“Yeah course, just wondered.” Aaron said sheepishly. 

“Ok so will get you up to the Surgical Assessment Unit shortly and you should be going to theatre in the next hour or two.”

“Right ok, thanks Dr Sugden.” Aaron replied smiling at him trying not to blush hearing his mum and Cain come back into the cubicle.

“No worries, and you can call be Robert” Dr Sugden said, smiling at Aaron and turning to exit but coming in to contact with two people from his past. 

“Robert flaming Sugden, what are you doing with my son!”


	2. Theatre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your lovely comments and kudos. Here’s the next chapter!

Robert POV 

Roberts jaw dropped to the floor. “Chas, Cain what are you doing here?”

“Wait you know each other?? Sugden, hang on are you Vic and Andy’s brother?” Aaron asked. 

“Err yeah that’s me. Didn’t realise Aaron you were part of the famous dingles of Emmerdale.” Robert said not reaching to look Aaron in the eye. He didn’t think he’d ever been this embarrassed.

“Since when did you become a Doctor? Thought you were off swanning around London last I heard doing business or something?” Chas said.

“Well to be honest haven’t really spoken to my family in detail since I left and it just seemed strange to tell them over the phone. But when I left I pretty much got my act together, attended college, got into medical school and here I am today. I just recently moved up here last month from London with the aim of getting in touch with Vic and Diane but haven’t managed to pick up the nerve yet. But enough about me, Aaron I really need to get you scheduled for surgery. Is that ok?” Robert said. 

“To hell you are you’re not cutting into my son.” Chas shouted. Cain just stood there glaring at him. 

“Mum calm down will ya. Yeah Robert that’s fine. Mum I need this operation and I’m happy for Robert to go ahead and do it”. Aaron said giving a smile of reassurance to Robert. 

Robert looked Aaron in the eyes and felt his face heat up. He hoped he hadn’t gone bright red. He exited the cubicle not looking where he was going and ended up walking straight into Harry. 

“Whoah Rob watch out”

“Sorry Harry” Robert said rushing into a nearby empty stock cupboard. He couldn’t breathe he was panicking. It had been a while since he’d had a panic attack and had to remind himself to close his eyes and concentrate on his breathing. He wasn’t expecting that when he walked into the cubicle. I mean all those surprises. Firstly, he wasn’t expecting to feel an attraction to a patient. Obviously being a Doctor, you know its prohibited and you must keep things professional but there was something about Aaron and his amazing blue eyes that just drawn him to him. Rob felt like something had been reignited inside of him. For years he had spent burying his feelings towards men after his father and beat him up when he was a teenager after finding him with a bloke. He knew he was bisexual and had indulged in sleeping with men when he was drunk but he had managed to keep a lid on his feelings when sober. This though was something new in his stomach. It felt amazing but couldn’t help hearing his dads angry voice in his head at the same time. Then to see two people from his past who hated his guts, he just wasn’t ready for that. It had taken Robert a lot of courage to come back up north to his family. He knew he needed to make things right but still wasn’t ready to tell them about what he had been doing all these years but he guessed he would be forced to now as there was no way Chas was going to keep her mouth shut as soon as she went back to the pub Diane and Vic will know where he is. Robert knew though this should be the last of his worries as right now he was a Doctor and he had a patient who required surgery. Robert got himself together and walked back into the department to ensure his patient received the care he required. 

Aaron POV

“I can’t bloody believe it, Robert Sugden. Here, operating on you.” Chas said still in shock and very high pitched. 

“Mum calm down. He seems alright.”

“Aaron, you don’t know what he’s like. All the trouble he caused. He can’t be trusted.”

“Well mum he’s obviously changed and sorted himself out.”

“People like him don’t change Aaron”

“And I’m sure people who knew me when I was younger could say the same about me but look I’m a different person now”. 

“I know love and I’m proud of the person you’ve become but I just don’t like the man”. 

“Well tough because the man is going to be operating on me shortly so you’ll just have to get used to it.” And with that Chas sat down. Cain had already left as he didn’t want to end up starting a fight with the man who would looking after his nephew. Aaron knew he didn’t know much of Robert’s history. All he knew it involved Katie and Andy amongst other things. But he knew what it was like to make mistakes and boy Aaron had made his fair share when he was a teenager so he knew he had to give Robert a chance. Although his attraction for the bloke did complicate things.  
Harry made his way in to the room. “Right guys we have a bed ready for you on the surgical ward so I’m going to take you up there now”.

“Brill thanks love” Chas said. 

Once Aaron was on the ward, the nurses completed some pre-theatre check lists and then Robert was soon making his way over to them for a quite chat before heading to theatre. Aaron couldn’t help but look him up and down. He was now changed out of his shirt and trousers and into green theatre scrubs and crocs. Aaron didn’t realise how sexy scrubs ad crocs could be before seeing Robert in them. He really had to get control of himself. Firstly this man was his Doctor and he knew it was against the rules and secondly now he knew who Robert was, he was 100% sure the man was straight if going by reputation. 

“Hey Aaron, so we’re all set, you’ll be heading down shortly. Do you have any questions before we go down?”

“Nope Robert I think I’m all set”. 

“I actually have one, am I able to come down with him?” Chas asked. 

“No unfortunately Chas you won’t but you’re more than welcome to stay up here. I will also make sure that once Aaron has come round from the anaesthetic, I’ll ask the recovery nurse to ring up here and tell the staff everything’s gone ok so you know sooner. Just because we will keep him in recovery for at least an hour after he has woken up just to make sure everything is ok”. 

“Thanks Robert I appreciate that”. 

“No problem Chas, right let’s get you down there and take that pesky appendix out”. 

“Robert please look after my boy”

“I will Chas, I promise”

Aaron was taken to theatre by a porter and Robert walking alongside him. They were making small talk. Soon they arrived and Arron was taken into a room with all sorts of fancy machinery and equipment. 

“Aaron so this Dr Jones she is going to be the anaesthetist who will be putting you to sleep ok”  
Dr Jones introduced themselves to Aaron and explained she will be popping the drugs in through the cannula that was already in his arm. Robert was stood at his head and all Aaron could see was him looking down at him. 

“Ok Aaron Dr Jones will be giving you the medication now, count down from 10 backwards for me.”

Aaron began counting, not tearing his eyes from Roberts and Roberts eyes not leaving his. 

“10…, 9……….., 8……………………”

And with that Aaron was asleep.


	3. Post-Op

Robert POV

The operation had gone smoothly, text book appendectomy. Robert had remained in the zone throughout. After, he had checked on Aaron in recovery and made sure the nurse rang Chas on the ward to notify her that he had come round from the anaesthetic ok. Now Robert was in the changing room getting ready to head home for the rest of the day since Aaron was his last patient. Robert so far hadn’t even got out of his scrubs. He was sat on the bench in the changing rooms completely unfamiliar with how he was feeling. He was struggling to come to terms with the thoughts and feelings in his body for the man he had known barely 6 hours. He just couldn’t understand it. He knew he had feelings for Katie as a teenager but it never happened this quick and so strong before. He didn’t even know if Aaron was gay. But the way Aaron was looking at him as he was going to sleep made him feel hopeful that he was. Just the matter of it being totally inappropriate and unprofessional to have a relationship with a patient. There was also the matter of his family. He knew he now needed to speak to Diane and Vic as he wanted to let them know himself that he was back rather than hearing it from the village grapevine. Robert got changed and headed up to the ward as he wanted to check on Aaron again before left. 

Robert walked on to the ward and headed for the nurse’s station, at least pretending he hadn’t just came up to see Aaron. One of the nurses began making googling eyes at him and asking what his plans were for the weekend as she leant over the desk pushing her breasts towards him. He explained he was back at the hospital bright and early the next day so was just planning on visiting family. Robert wasn’t stupid. He knew he was good looking. He knew women found him attracted but at that moment he only had eyes for one person. He knew which bed Aaron bed, his legs taking him straight there. As he approached his bed, the view taking his breath away. Aaron lay on his left side curled up sleeping. He looked beautiful and it took Chas saying something for Robert to snap back to reality. 

“Sorry Chas, I missed that. What did you say?”

“I said thank you for looking after my son Robert”. 

“No worries Chas. Everything went exactly as planned so he should be able to be discharged over the next day or two. I am going to head back to Emmerdale tonight I feel it is only right that Diane and Vic hear from me that I’m back. Do you need me to give you a lift back? Aaron’s not going to be much company until the morning when he’s slept it off”. 

“Yeah you’re probably right. Thanks the lift will be great.” Robert couldn’t help but feel that Chas still was very wary of him. He felt as though her eyes were still scrutinising him. But she was being civil and he was happy with that. Chas kissed Aaron good bye and off they went back to Emmerdale. 

Robert thought he would be ok, but the closer they drove to the village. The more anxious he became. Chas must of noticed his body language changing as when they pulled up she put her arm on his 

“Look Robert I know you left on bad terms but Diane and Vic will be glad to see you. They’ll be proud of what you have achieved. Everyone makes mistakes when they’re a teenager and you’ve come out the other side obviously a better person.”

“Wow Chas, I really wasn’t expecting that”. 

“Well you’ve Aaron to think for that. He reminded me that people no matter what mistakes they’ve made can turn it into positives and change for the better.” Robert’s heart sored.  
Aaron had defended him even only after just meeting him. He couldn’t help but feel he needed to know more about the man. 

“Sounds like you’ve got quite a son there Chas”. She smiled. 

“Don’t get me wrong, he’s made his fair share of mistakes in the past but he’s come through all the crap and I’m so proud of him”. 

“I can tell, he’s lucky to have a mum like you”.

“Oh don’t get me wrong, me and Aaron have had our ups and downs mainly due to me messing up but I vowed to never hurt him like I did again. Thanks again Robert. Are you sure you’re the real Robert Sugden or did he get abducted by aliens? Cannot believe you’re the same person”.

“Well blame medical school that was the biggest kick up my arse I’ve had. I had to learn discipline.”

“Yeah you were never a fan of that were you” Chas laughed. 

“No definitely not”

“Right let’s get in, and I meant it before. They’ll be happy to see you. You just will have a challenge when it comes to Katie and Andy”.

“Oh god don’t remind me.”

“Come on, let’s get the kettle on”.

Robert climbed out of the car in front of the Woolpack and looked around at the village he once called home. It all seemed pretty much the same except there was now a village shop called David’s. It felt strange that this place had stayed the same whilst his life had changed dramatically ever since that day his dad told him to leave. It took Robert a few minutes until he remembered he was with Chas. He turned to walk in to the pub and she was stood watching him. 

“You ready” she asked. 

“Yeah lead the way”. 

They walked through the back door, Chas assuming Robert didn’t want to make a big entrance. She took him into the back room and put the kettle on. 

“Have a seat. Tea or coffee?” She asked as Robert made his way to the sofa.

“Black coffee please”

Chas busied herself in the kitchen. “Here you go love, I’m going to go through and get Diane. I’ll cover the bar whilst you two have a chat.”

“Thanks Chas”

Chas made her way through to the bar. Robert sat drinking his coffee. It wasn’t bad as instant coffee goes. 

“Robert! What are you doing here pet?” Diane said coming through the door. 

“Hi Diane, sorry to spring this on you”

“Don’t be silly” she said pulling him into a hug. “It’s lovely to see you. Chas said she bumped into you at the hospital with Aaron. Is everything ok?”

“Oh she didn’t say why I was there?” Robert asked glad Chas had left him to tell Diane. 

“No pet, are you ok?”

“Yeah Diane I’m fine. I actually work at Hotten General, I’m a general surgeon”. 

“What you mean you’re a Doctor now?” Diane asked shocked.

“Yeah I am that’s what I’ve been doing since I left. Finally got the wake-up call to sort my life out. I completed my training in London and during the last few months made the decision to come back to Yorkshire. I think I finally realised I needed to have my family back. That is if you’ll have me?”

“Of course, you’re always welcome here. Although not sure how your brother is going to take the news. Did you know him and Katie are married now?” 

“I think Vic might have mentioned it when we last briefly spoke. But she didn’t go into details”

“Yeah they seem happy. Does Vic know you’re back?”

“No, I haven’t seen her yet”

“Hang on I’ll go get her”

“You mean she’s here?”

“Yeah, she works here in the kitchen, I’ll go she if she’s free”.

Robert couldn’t believe it. He knew he had distanced himself from his family whilst he’s been away. He couldn’t bear to hear how they were getting on with their lives without him whilst he spent years feeling alone but it was just starting to sink in how much he had missed. He didn’t even know what Vic did for a living now. When they did speak it was basically just checking in. He was starting to regret not coming back home earlier. 

“Robert, you’re back” Vic said pulling him into a hug. 

“Hi Vic”

“I’m so happy to see you. Diane’s just told me you’re a Doctor now. I can’t believe you didn’t tell me”. 

“I’m sorry Vic. I felt like I needed to make amends for what I did when I was younger. I had the idea of going to medical school and I was going to tell you when I enrolled in college but I doubted I’d ever get the grades to get in. Then I passed my college course and then applied for university and I still didn’t think be granted a place but I was. I thought about calling you then but I knew the 5 years was going to be tough and I wanted to reach the end of the course to make you to be proud so I just thought I’d wait until my graduation and then somehow it just became harder and harder to tell you. Next thing I know all these years have gone by” Robert spoke and Vic just sat next to him and listened. 

“Aww Rob of course I’m proud of you. But you should have told me. What’s made you come home?”

“I had a patient. He was in his fifties, recovering alcoholic. He had been sober a few years and I was due to have a liver transplant but he suffered complications and died on my table. When I first met him six months before his transplant I asked him about his family but he said he’d made a lot of mistakes when he was younger due to his drinking and had lost contact. I asked why he didn’t get in touch sooner and he said he wanted to make sure he was not going to start drinking again. His health had then deteriorated and he didn’t want to bother them whilst he was waiting for the transplant so he was going to get back in touch once his health was better. In the end he never got the chance. He died in a room full of strangers and it just struck me that we’d both made excuses not to get in touch with family and I didn’t want that to be me. So, I handed in my notice and got a job up here in Hotten. Been here a month now and been trying to get the nerve to come and see you. Then Chas and Aaron arrived and I knew I had to come back now so you heard it from me rather than someone else. I’m sorry I never came back to visit or told you anything significant when we did speak”. 

“It’s ok Rob, what matters now is that your home” Vic said and gave her big brother a big hug. Robert then noticed the rings on Vic’s left hand. 

“Hang on, you’re married?”

“Yes a few months now. His name is Adam Barton. He’s great, you’ll love him”

“So, you’re Mrs Victoria Barton now?” He smirked.

“I am indeed, how’s Aaron by the way?” Vic asked. 

“Technically being his Doctor I’m not allowed to tell you but he’ll be home at some point over the weekend. That’s all I’m saying. I’ll check on him when I get to work in the morning. Speaking of which I really should get home and have an early night. It’s been a busy day”. 

“Where are you living now?” Vic asked. 

“I’m still in the Doctors accommodation at the hospital. Still haven’t found the right place to move into yet.” 

“Well there’s a couple of cottages for sale in the village”.

“Baby steps Vic, I’ve just got back”.

“Ok, well when can I see you again?”

“I can come to the pub for tea after work tomorrow?”

“Yeah that’ll be nice”

“Ok well I finish at 5 so I’ll see you after that” Rob stood up and gave his sister a big hug. “Tell Diane I’ll see her tomorrow. Bye Vic”

“Bye Rob see you tomorrow”.


	4. Back home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all your lovely comments and kudos. Here’s the next chapter hope you enjoy it. This maybe the last chapter for a couple of weeks as I have an exam next week so I really need to revise. But I promise I am not leaving this, I have too many ideas to write!

Aaron POV

The nurses had been great during the night keeping him topped up with pain relief so he was able to have a good sleep. He’d woken up around 7 and managed to get a shower but it was a slow walk to the bathroom, he was still feeling slightly dizzy.

Aaron had just got into the chair next to his bed ready for breakfast when he saw Robert walk onto the ward. He was wearing a pink shirt this morning with a navy-blue tie. He looked gorgeous. It took Aaron a minute to notice the healthcare assistant was trying to ask him what he wanted for breakfast.

“Hellooo excuse me”

“Oh sorry I was miles away then. I’ll just have some tea and toast if that’s ok”

“Yeah course here you go darling” The lady said placing his toast down in front of him.

“Cheers” Arron said tucking into his breakfast. He didn’t notice the man now approaching the bed.

“Somebody’s feeling better”

“Oh….Robert…..Hi” Aaron nearly choked on his tea.

“You’re looking well”

“Trying to tell me I looked rough yesterday” Aaron laughed.

Robert smirked “No not at all, you looked pretty good considering you had an appendicitis”.

They were both looking directly into each other’s eyes now. The air seemed to have changed between them. Aaron was starting feel as though he might not be the only one feeling something between them. Robert was the first to break the silence. “Anyway, just came by to see how you’re getting on. You managed to walk around yet?”

“Yeah walked to the bathroom this morning and got a shower”

“That’s good, looks like you may be out of here today”.

“So I guess I won’t see you again after today” Aaron tried to hide the disappointment in his voice.

“Well I wouldn’t be so sure of that. I’m having tea with Diane and Vic in the Woolpack later” Aarons stomach flipped at the thought.

“Oh so you’ve told them you’re back then?”

“Yeah I have, went better that I thought it would to be honest.”

“Does that mean you’re going to be sticking around up here then a bit longer?” Aaron asked, afraid that the answer would be no.

“Well the whole point for me to come back up here was to reconnect with my family so I’m hoping it’ll be a more permanent fixture in my life. Besides you never know who else I might get to know whilst I’m here” Robert said and looked Aaron directly in the eye. Aaron felt as if Robert was reading his mind. But he was still unsure as he had only heard about Robert’s reputation with the ladies.

“Well that sounds like you’ve got it all worked out” Aaron mumbled.

“Not everything just yet but hoping to find out more information the longer I stay. Anyway I really must be getting on. Providing there is no other issues today Aaron I really don’t see any reason why you can’t go home later this evening”.

“That’s brilliant Robert. Maybe if I see you in the wooly later I can get you a pint to say thanks”

“Yeah sounds good, bye Aaron”.

“Bye Robert.”

And with that the gorgeous Dr Sugden took his leave and Aaron couldn’t help but feel disappointed he wish he could have spent more time with him. But at least Aaron knows now that this will not be good bye since he will hopefully be seeing him around the village when he visits. He is after all married to his best friend’s wife. The initial disappointment turning into something much more positive and Aaron couldn’t help but think that this could be the start of something.  
Chas came around that morning and after what felt like forever Aaron was being handed his discharge papers with just some general advice on keeping his wounds clean and dry. He should change the dressing every couple of days and his stitches will need to be removed in ten days’ time. Sounded pretty simple for him. Besides he could always ask Robert for advice when he was visiting Vic if he had forgotten anything. Cain arrived to pick them both up and took them back to the village.

Robert POV

Robert couldn’t believe that he had actually flirted with Aaron this morning, he really needed to try and control himself in work but Aaron made him weak. He desperately wanted to get to know the man better. He was hoping that once he wasn’t his patient and was spending time at the pub that maybe he could get to know him better. He at least first as to see whether he’d be interested. He decided when he sees Vic later he will try to find out some more information about the mysterious Dingle.

Robert continued his shift but ended up having to perform an emergency bowel resection during the afternoon. By the time he had finished he was already late for tea with Vic but he texted her to let her know what happened and told her he wouldn’t be long but firstly he needed to make sure Aaron was ok before he left. When Robert arrived on the ward one of the nurses informed him that one of Robert’s colleagues had discharged Aaron whilst he was in surgery. He couldn’t help but feel disappointment that he missed that time with him but hopeful that he would be in the pub later.

Robert arrived nearly two hours late, as he walked into the pub he noticed Vic in the corner but sitting next to her was Andy, Katie and a man Robert assumed to be Adam. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to see his brother and sister in law yet but before he could escape Vic noticed him and shouted him over. As he approached the table, Adam stood up. “Hiya Rob nice to meet you finally, I’m Adam. Here I’ll fetch you a chair”. 

Adam got up from his seat and grabbed another chair placing Robert between his two siblings.

“Oh cheers, nice to meet you Adam.”

“Look what the cat dragged in. Finally decided to show your face did you. What happened? Have you run out of money or failed so much in life you’ve had to come back here as you’ve nowhere else to go” Katie sneered.

“Katie, you said you were going to be civil” Vic growled. 

Robert knew she was trying to get a rise out of him. She always enjoyed pushing his buttons but he’d got better at controlling his anger. It was one of the first things he got counselling for when he left all those years ago. He just turned to Vic completely ignoring what Katy had said.

“I guess you didn’t tell her then”

“No I didn’t” Vic replied “Didn’t think it was my place to tell them”

“Well thanks I appreciate it but honestly I don’t mind either way”

“Tell us what” Katie asked.

“Just about why I’m back and what I’ve been doing with my life but don’t worry, I’m sure you can wait a little while longer” Robert knew he had got one up on Katie just by being civil and letting her stew rather than telling her right away. Robert was just about to get up and go to the bar when Chas placed a pint down on the table.

“Here you go Sugden on the house, can’t thank you enough for yesterday”

“Hang on since when did you become friends with him” Katie exclaimed.

“Since he helped my boy out yesterday” Chas replied.

“What? Aaron? Why” Katie asked. Robert ignored her and started talking.

“Thanks Chas, how is he? I heard he’d been discharged. I missed him this afternoon as I received an emergency admission”

“Yeah the nurse explained. Aaron had asked why you weren’t the one discharging him, think he was a bit gutted to have missed you to be honest. He’s watching a film in bed resting”

“Is it ok for me to go up and check on him”.  
“Yeah course love, his bedrooms on the right when you go up the stairs”

“Right I’ll just go and make sure everything’s ok, since I wasn’t the one discharging him. I like to be thorough”

“Well your pint will be waiting for you when you come down”

“Thanks Chas”

“Will someone please just tell us what’s going on” Katie was practically seething by now. Hating the fact, she was completely out of the loop.

“Vic you fill her in whilst I go check on Aaron.”

“Ok” She replied.

Robert just couldn’t bare explaining everything again. With Vic he had to but he just couldn’t summon the energy to explain everything to Katie and Andy. Just sitting with them was exhausting. He made his way up through the back and upstairs pausing outside the bedroom on the right. He wasn’t sure what to do. He hear what sounded like an action film on the tv and he decided to knock. A quiet “Come in” called from the other side of the door. Robert walked in to a darkened room, it was a decent size, had a wardrobe, chest of drawers, large screen TV on the wall and then a double bed in the middle which contained a very shocked looking Aaron right in the middle of the bed- shirtless. 

“Rob…hi” Aaron practically whispered.

It took Robert nearly a minute to be able to string a sentence together he was all too caught up in seeing Aaron in bed, his bare broad shoulders and being in his room sent those butterflies in his stomach into overdrive.

“Hi sorry to bother you, I just thought I’d come check up on you since I missed you earlier at the hospital”

“Yeah the nurse said you’d got called away into an emergency surgery”

“Yeah sorry about that” 

“Don’t be daft Robert, it’s your job. Besides I’m sure whoever the emergency was they needed you then more than I did”

“Yeah they really did, thank you for understanding”

“No problem”

“Any have you been ok since you came back home? You’ve not developed a temperature”

“Nope”

“Are you still managing to go to the loo?”

“Yep, bit slower than usual but I’m getting there”

“Pain still getting better?”

“Yeah it is, definitely improved since this morning. I just feel really tired still.”

“Yeah that’s to be expected, pretty normal to feel like that the day after surgery as your bodies healing”

“I promise I’ll get you that pint tomorrow”

“Don’t worry your mum has already got one waiting for me downstairs”

“Well I still would like to get you one if that’s ok?”

“Yeah course, I’m off tomorrow. Could meet for lunch if you’re feeling up to it?”

“Yeah sounds good to me, say meet you at 12 in the pub?”

“Yeah 12 is good with me” Robert said.

Robert stood there for a moment unsure what to say. He really wanted to sit down on the bed but felt it was too soon. So instead there was a comfortable silence left between them as if they didn’t need to say anything out loud. Robert felt his cock twitch. He couldn’t believe he was getting hard just looking at the man. He knew he had to leave before he did anything silly. He began feeling in his jacket pocket for his contact details. 

“Well I best be off and let you get some rest. Here’s my card if you need anything at all. Ring me anytime”

“Cheers Robert”

“No worries, night Aaron”

“Night Rob”

Robert closed Aaron’s bedroom door and made his way downstairs. He entered the pub to find two empty seats next to Vic and Adam which had been obviously vacated by his brother and his wife.

“Made their escape, have they?” Rob asked sitting back down in his seat.

“I think they were a bit shocked at the news actually. Didn’t believe a word of it at first. Said that you’d obviously made it all up trying to get back in our good books and that you’d never change. Finally started to believe it when Chas came over and explained everything that happened yesterday and you were the one that operated on Aaron. She also said you were wonderful at letting her know everything was ok after surgery.”

“Well that was good of her, but honestly I was only doing my job”

“Even so Robert, I know it meant a lot to her. Aaron means the world to her, he’s had a right shit few years”

Robert wanted to know what this could mean but decided this was not the time to ask about bad times.

“Yeah mate, thank you. Aaron’s my best mate, he’s like a brother to me. It means the world to me that you saved his life”

“I didn’t realise you two were that close. But to be honest I don’t really know Aaron that well having only met him yesterday. Can’t really get to know your patient’s that personally when they spend most of the time under anaesthetic”

“He’s the best bloke I’ve known, anyway I best be off. Got to be up early in the morning to sort the scrap yard out since him upstairs will be off sick for the next couple of weeks. See you at home babe” Adam said whilst kissing his wife goodbye and walking out of the pub.

Robert knew this was his chance to at least get an idea of whether Aaron may be interested.

“So has he not got a girlfriend?”

“Who?” Vic asked looking confused.

“Aaron”

“Oh god no not Aaron, well unless you count me when he was a teenager but that’s it”.

“What?! You and Aaron” Ron sad whilst nearly choking on his pint.

“Well we only did it the once- I was his first. I should be offended as he came out shortly after that but we’ve remained good friends. He hasn’t really had a relationship for a few years since he left Ed in France and came back.”

“He moved to France with a boyfriend, that must have been serious.”

“Not really I don’t think. I think he was still trying to get over Jackson’s death”

“Jackson?” Robert asked

“Oh, that was Aaron’s first love who died. Sad story really”

“Jesus” Robert replied, finishing his pint He was struggling to take in the vast amount of information he had just received.

“Any way Vic I must be getting off. I’m knackered after today. I’ll be back in for lunch time tomorrow though. I’ve arranged to meet Aaron, he’s buying us a pint to say thanks for yesterday”

“Aww ok Rob, that’ll be nice” she said standing up to give us brother a hug “I’ll see you then”

“See you Vic”

With that Robert walked out of the pub and into his car. During the drive home he couldn’t help but feel there was so much more he was yet to find out about the Dingle, But one thing for sure is that Robert was surely smitten with Aaron. He really couldn’t believe the feelings he had for the man but he had barely known him 36 hours. The main thing which he was extremely happy about was that at least he knew there was a possibility that Aaron could be interested. He just hoped he was Aaron’s type. Well he thought, at least they had tomorrow to get to know each other better.


	5. Afternoon Pint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God had a nightmare uploading this. Mananged to delet the first chapter and then have to re-upload that and lost all my lovely comments from you lot but finally got there in the end. 
> 
> Finally got my exam over with and this chapter finished. Hope you all enjoy it!

Aaron POV

Aaron woke up with a hard on. He knew why. He had dreamt about Robert all night. He couldn’t help it. He had got really turned on whilst they were looking at each other last night when silence had descended between them. Luckily since he was under a big quilt he knew Robert wouldn’t be aware how hard he was for him. Aaron genuinely thought Robert was contemplating making a move whilst they were looking at each other last night but unfortunately, he left. A few seconds after Robert had walked through his bedroom door though Aaron’s hands were around his cock. He had been told by the hospital not to do anything strenuous for two weeks whilst he was still healing internally. He hoped this wasn’t against the rules. He began to rub himself adding in that twisting motion he liked so much imagining that it was Robert who was wanking him off. In less than a minute he was coming “Ahh…. Robert….fuck” he groaned his name as he came spraying his cum over his stomach. Aaron couldn’t believe how quick he had orgasmed and fell asleep thinking of those green eyes piercing him. The next morning though Aaron wasn’t sure he was going to be able to look Robert in the eye when they meet for a pint later after that glorious wank last night. Aaron got up and slowly made his way down stairs (after obviously another glorious wank). 

“Morning son” Chas said getting up to flick the kettle on. She knew her son didn’t function in the morning until he’d had at least two cups of tea. 

“Morning” Aaron said sitting down. 

It was a few hours before Robert should be meeting him for lunch but Aaron wanted to check it would be still going ahead. He got out his phone and decided to text Robert to see if it was still happening. He had already saved the number on the card into his phone. 

A: Hey its Aaron. Thanks again for checking on me last night. Are we still on for a pint later?

R: No worries, glad you’re ok. Yeah I’m looking forward to it. See you later

“What you smiling for?” Chas asked. 

“Nothing” Aaron replied sharply. 

“Oh aye, you texting a new fella?”

“Shut it mum”

“Alright grumpy. I hope you’re nicer to him than you are to me”

Aaron scowled. 

“Right fine, leave you to it. I know where I’m not wanted” Chas said walking through the door to the bar. 

Aaron looked at his watch, it was just after half 10. He decided to go upstairs and get in the shower. The pain had eased off significantly since the day before. The painkillers were making it feel as though it had almost gone now when he takes them. He still had to not get the dressing on his stomach wet so he showered carefully. He was feeling extremely nervous about his drink with Robert later. It was the same nervousness he got before any first date but Aaron had to keep reminding himself this wasn’t a date. It was just a drink. With Robert. Who happened to be his Doctor. Who Aaron really couldn’t stop thinking about. God, he though, I’m so screwed. 

An hour later Aaron decided to head into the bar early. He had decided on his favourite long sleeved black jumper with his best black jeans that are tight in all the right places. Even if he thought Robert wasn’t interested he still wanted to feel he was looking his best.

“You look nice, what’s the occasion?” Chas said putting down a pint in front of him.

“Does there have to be one?” Aaron asked. 

“Well yeah judging by the smell of you. Have you bathed in that aftershave I bought you for your birthday?” 

“Shut it mum its nothing. Just said I’d buy Robert a pint for everything he’s done this week.”

“Oh right, this is all for Dr Sudgen is it? Last time I checked he was straight”

“Mum, I am fully aware that Robert’s straight. I’ve been feeling lousy the last few days and wanted to make myself feel better by showering and making myself feel human again. That’s it” as he moved to sit down in a booth in the corner. 

“Mmm…….” Chas replied somehow not believing what Aaron was telling her. She herself couldn’t deny how incredibly good-looking Robert was so she was sure her son must have noticed also. 

Robert POV

“This is fucking ridiculous” Robert mumbled to himself whilst throwing the third shirt he had just tried on to the building pile on the floor. For the last half an hour he had been trying to decide what to wear. He really didn’t want to seem overdressed but he really wanted to look his best for Aaron, he felt like he needed as much luck as he could muster before their lunch time drink. In the end he settled on his favourite maroon jumper that way he wasn’t too overdressed. He headed into the pub and spotted Aaron in a booth in the corner. As he made his way over Aaron looked up and Robert could see the hint of a blush on his cheeks as he but his lip. God He looked so sexy biting that lip. Robert wanted to bit his lip for him. 

“Hey”

“Hey Rob”

Robert scooted into the booth facing Aaron. 

“How are you? You feeling any better?” Robert asked.

“Yeah tons, the pain isn’t too bad now at all as long as I keep up with the paracetamol”

“That’s brilliant, just keep up with regular painkillers and you’ll be as good as knew soon”

“Can’t wait to get back to normal. How long will it be before I can go back to work?”

“You’re not supposed to do anything strenuous, no exerting activities for the next two weeks as everything is still healing internally. You could probably go back to work in two weeks providing you take it easy and leave the heavy lifting to Adam and then you should be relatively good as knew in four weeks”

“No exerting activities for two weeks” Aaron repeated taking a sip of his pint and looking up at Robert with the hint of a smirk on his face. 

Robert felt his stomach flip as Aaron looked at him and couldn’t help but think he was flirting with him. Suddenly Robert was imagining all the exerting activities him and Aaron could get up to. He was suddenly drawn back to the present by Aaron getting up and asking if he wanted any crisps. 

“Yeah sure” Robert mumbled, trying to keep his thoughts PG. 

Aaron got up and Robert couldn’t help but notice how delicious his arse looked in those jeans. Aaron leant over the bar facing their booth and Robert couldn’t help but think Aaron was pushing his arse out on purpose in Robert’s direction. Aaron turned his head back and winked at Robert. Damn Aaron knew exactly what he was doing to him. Robert could feel his dick starting to twitch. He couldn’t believe the effect Aaron had on him. His jumper hung to all the right places and Robert was just trying to not get too excited. Last thing he needed was to get a hard on in the woolpack. 

“Here you go” Aaron said putting a packet of salt and vinegar in front of Robert sliding in the booth opposite him. Their legs touching under the table. Robert let out a gasp as the shivers ran down his legs, electricity running down his body at their touch. Robert looked across the table at Aaron and met Aaron’s eyes which were staring back at him. They didn’t tear their eyes away from each other, that is until they were rudely interrupted. 

“So boys, is this your plan for the afternoon?” Chas asked coming to stand next to their booth.

“Mum, like I said earlier, I was just buying Robert that pint I owed him.” As Aaron was talking to his Robert decided now he was going to give Aaron a taste of his own medicine. He slid his right shoe off and placed his foot on Aaron’s crotch. 

Aaron POV

Suddnely Aaron could feel Robert's foot on his crotch. He struggled keeping his facial expression neutral. Damn it felt so fucking good. Robert began slowly stroking him with his foot whilst smiling at Aaron as he felt the man stiffen. He couldn’t believe Robert was doing this whilst his mum was fucking stood there. Jesus, he was so turned on. Chas left muttering something about changing a barrel. Aaron looked directly into Roberts eyes noticing the lust filled expression. Aaron stuck out his tongue a little bit and bit his lip. He saw Robert take a sharp intake of breath and knew he was having an effect on the blonde man. Suddenly Robert’s foot stopped what it was doing, slid on his shoe and Robert got up and left in the direction of the toilet. Aaron didn’t know what the fuck just happened. Then his phone vibrated in front of him. 

R: Toilets now 

Aaron didn’t think he’d ever gotten up so quick. He walked to the loo as inconspicuously as he could. He’d just walked into the toilet when he felt Robert come behind him, grabbing his crotch from the back, beginning to kiss his neck and push him into the nearest stall. Once they were in Robert turned to lock the door and pushed Aaron’s back up against the door. Nothing happened for a couple of seconds they just stared at each other with their bodies pressed up against each other and then their lips crushed together. Robert lowered his hands so they were grabbing Aaron’s arse and Aaron put his arms around Roberts neck grabbing fistfuls of Roberts hair. Their tongues danced around each other both moaning their desire for each other. Holy shit Aaron didn’t think he’d ever been kissed like this. He was hard instantly. Aaron pushed his erection into Robert letting the other man know he was hard for him and Robert did the same their erections rubbing together. 

“Oh god Robert I want you so fucking much. I want you to fuck me”

“We can’t” Robert answered breathlessly between kisses “It’s too soon after your surgery. No exerting activities remember. Sex is off limits for a couple of weeks”

“What?” Aaron exclaimed “I can’t fucking wait two weeks” 

“Patience, we can’t have you tearing internally, but there are other alternative activities” Robert said dropping to his knees. Aaron groaned out loud knowing exactly where this was leading. He looked down at the blonde man and he was looking directly back up at him. Robert undid Aaron’s belt slowly, never breaking eye contact with him. He pulled his jeans and boxers down in one. He took Aaron’s length in his hands and began stroking him, slowly at first he then took him in his mouth pulling him apart at the seams. 

“Oh god Robert that feels so fucking good” Aaron moaned running his fingers through Roberts hair. 

Robert continued taking all of Aaron’s shaft into his mouth whilst he stroked his own cock with one hand and the other started stroking Aaron’s balls. Aaron began thrusting his hips. Robert stopped. 

“No try and keep still, you’ll end up busting your stitches”

“Shit Robert I’m trying but you’re too fucking good” Robert loved the effect he was having on Aaron but he knew he had to be careful with him, last thing he needed was Aaron being rushed back in for emergency surgery for busting his stitches and bleeding internally. That would-be fun explaining all that to Chas. 

Robert removed his left hand from Aarons balls and placed it on his hip and pushed Aaron back against the door to keep him in place to prevent him exerting himself and Robert continued to mouth Aaron’s dick and wank himself off with his other hand, gradually increasing the speed tearing Aaron apart. Aaron couldn’t believe the strength Robert had, the pressure of his hand on his hip and the door flat against his back, not being able to move from Robert’s grasp sent him over the edge. 

“Fuck Robert I’m gonna come” He looked down at the man as he carried on taking him in his mouth and swallowing down everything that Aaron had given him. Seconds later, Robert brought himself to his own orgasm spilling his hot load all over his own hand. Robert stood up as Aaron was fastening his jeans. Neither of them saying anything but unable to tear their eyes away from each other, breathing heavily. Aaron lifted Roberts hand the one covered with his come and licked it clean making sure his tongue got everything. 

“Shit Aaron” Robert groaned. He could sure feel as if he was getting another semi. It was probably one of the sexiest thing he’d ever seen.   
“Mmmm……. there all clean” Aaron said swallowing it all down. 

They kissed again, unable to get enough of each other. 

“We probably should get out of the toilet before anyone comes in” Robert said pulling them apart. 

“Yeah you’re probably right” Aaron smirked. 

They headed back out to the bar. Luckily Chas must of still been sorting stuff out in the back so they just went back to their seats which still had their pints and crisps there as if they had never left. They still sat opposite with their legs touching but this time they were touching comfortably together. The electricity was still there but it also felt right as if that’s how it was meant to be. They spent the next few hours talking about anything and everything to each other such as TV programmes, cars, films and their families. Aaron couldn’t remember the last time he had spoke to someone this much especially someone who he had been intimate with. He couldn’t help but think that this could be more than just a physical thing. Robert Sugden had got well and truly under his skin (and not just because he was his surgeon).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was my first time writing all the smutty stuff so I would love to know what you all think and any suggestions of improvements I could make are welcome- as well as all the love too if you enjoy it! 
> 
> Oh and also apologies, the POV of the characters kind of got mixed up at the end with all the smutty stuff going on!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long for me to update this story. Hope it was worth the wait!

They spent the next ten days in constant contact with each other. The evenings that Robert was not working or on call they spent having a drink together in the woolpack, sometimes Vic and Adam joined them and other times they were alone. When Robert was working they managed to keep in contact via text and the odd stolen phone call. Nothing further had happened between them, mainly because Robert knew if he kissed Aaron again he didn’t think he had the restraint to not tear the other man’s clothes off, knowing full well that wasn’t a good idea in Aaron’s current post-op state. He had arranged to meet Aaron tonight after his shift to remove his stiches from his wound to save Aaron having to take a trip to the local health centre. He was really hoping something could happen between them tonight. Robert had booked Vic and Adam into a hotel for the night, stating it was a gift from him for letting him stay the last couple of days whilst he had his boiler fixed but really he was hoping he could invite Aaron round for the night. 

Vic had been nagging at Robert wanting to know why he kept meeting Aaron in the pub. Vic was worried that Robert was leading Aaron on, completely unaware of her own brother’s sexuality. Robert wasn’t purposely keeping it from Vic he was just used to having someone to tell his business too. In the end he knew he had to tell her the truth even if nothing serious was happening with him and Aaron yet. 

“So, what are your plans for tonight since you’ve got the place to yourself for the evening? Have you got a hot date with one of the nurses from work?” Vic asked.

“No Vic, no hot date. Don’t like to date anyone I have to work with”

“Well what are you doing then?”

“I’m meeting Aaron in the pub. He’s due his stitches out so I was going to do that and then we will probably get a drink afterwards”

Vic sighed “Look Rob, I know you see Aaron as a mate but you need to be careful I don’t want him reading into things between you two”

“Vic just because Aaron is gay doesn’t mean he will fall for every guy he hangs out with”

“I know it doesn’t mean that. I’ve just seen the way he looks at you Rob, I’m not stupid. I think he really likes you.”

Robert knew it was time to tell Vic. “Well I hope you’re right because I really like him too”

“What, you mean…. you and Aaron”

“Well we haven’t defined what we are yet…but we’re getting to know each other”

“Rob…I didn’t know you were gay”

“I’m Bi Vic, so I’m attracted to both”

“Oh…. Well as long as you’re happy Rob, I’m happy”

“Thanks Vic, I appreciate it. Promise me one thing though, don’t tell Adam anything until I know what the hell this is between me and Aaron"

“I won’t Rob, I promise. I’m off to work. Maybe see you in the pub later?”

“Yes, see you later” Robert stood up and gave his sister a hug as she left for work and took out his phone to text Aaron. 

R: Hey, we still meeting tonight for me to take your stitches out?

A: Yeah definitely, I’ll be in the pub around 5. Is that ok? 

R: Yeah sure, I’ve got the whole weekend off. Do you want to grab a drink after I’m done?

A: I can’t, I’m working in the pub tonight. But you could stay for a pint and we can have a chat between customers?

R: Yeah sounds good, see you later

A: Bye Rob

Robert couldn’t help but feel sorely disappointed that Aaron had to work. He really was hoping he’d be able to wine and dine him this evening. He’d even gone out and bought two of the finest steaks from marks and spencers for the occasion. He guessed it was going to be a meal for one tonight instead. Robert spent the afternoon slowly getting himself ready for the night. He had just finished styling his hair when he received a text from Aaron. 

A: Hey, I finished work early. You free now?

R: I’ll be 5 mins

A: OK come through the back door

R: OK

Robert left the cottage and made his way to the pub. The back door was unlocked and found Aaron sat on the couch waiting for him. 

“Hey, beer?” Aaron asked

“Yeah, maybe I’ll wait until after I’ve taken your stitches out before opening it. Since I will be holding a blade close to your skin”

“Ha, yes maybe wait 10 minutes, where do you want me?” Aaron asked. 

“Lay on the couch please”

“Do you need my shirt off?” 

“Up to you, or you could just pull it up enough so I can access the wound”

Aaron thought about that for a moment before sitting up and taking off his shirt. Robert took a sharp intake of breath and tried to stay professional and think clean thoughts. But seeing Aaron lay topless on the couch was an imagine he’s imagined too many times whilst having a wank. Robert composed himself before kneeling down next to the couch in front of Aaron. He opened the stitch cutter and forceps (basically similar to eye brown tweezers) before grabbing the first stitch to cut and remove. They stayed in relative silence whilst Robert got to work. Aaron was trying himself to not get too excited. Robert’s elbows were resting on the top of Aaron’s thighs and he could feel Robert’s breath on his stomach whilst he worked, so close to his crotch. Before Aaron’s erection became noticeable Robert said “Right, all done. The wound has healed well, I don’t think I’ve ever taken stitches out that I’d put in myself” 

“Well glad I could be of assistance”

Aaron sat up on the couch as Robert stayed kneeling on the floor. They became silent again, both just looking into each other’s eyes, the air becoming thick with electricity. Suddenly not knowing who made the first move their lips were crashing together, both moaning into the kiss, their tongues attacking each other, Robert’s hands travelling down Aaron’s chest. Just as he was about to put his hands down the front of Robert’s jeans Chas’s shrill voice rang out with the nearing sound of footsteps. They tore themselves away from each other Robert standing up and Aaron moving to the other side of the room. 

“Aaron love, we’re busy out here, any chance you can start your shift early. Could do with another set of hands. Robert what you doing here”

“He’s just took my stitches out. Yeah mum I’ll be though in minute”

“Ok thanks love, you too Robert”

“No problem Chas” 

As Chas left they began kissing again. 

“I really wish you didn’t have to work tonight. I’ve even booked Vic and Adam into a hotel for the night to make sure I had the place to myself” Robert said between kisses. 

“Fuck Robert…I wish I had known. I’ll be finished by 12, maybe I could come round then?”

“Ok….I’ll have to keep my hands to myself until then”

“Yes don’t be doing anything to yourself before I get there” Aaron said with a smirk. 

“I promise…I’ll wait for you, but I need to go

“I thought you were staying for a drink”

“I think I need to go home, this erection isn’t going to go away if I have to sit staring at you whilst you’re pulling all those pints”

“Ok I’ll see you when I finish” Aaron said leaning in for one last kiss. 

“See you later” Robert said heading out the pub and walking back to the cottage. 

Robert was just settling down to 6 hours in front of the TV until Aaron finished work when he heard a knock at the door. He opened it to find a sheepish looking Aaron stood there. 

“Hey” Robert said looking confused. 

“Surprise” He said walking through the door. “Turns out I am really good at lying to mum, telling here I don’t feel well to get out of helping her behind the bar”

“Oh…should I by worried about you being such a good liar”

“I’m only good at lying when I know the local fit doctor has a house to himself for the evening”

“Oh, so you thought you’d get me alone and take advantage of me”

“Well it has been two weeks since my operation and you've now taken out my stitches so I was thinking you might be able to prescribe me something to do for the evening” Aaron said reaching for Robert’s shirt and unbuttoning it then kissing down his open chest. 

“Well Mr Dingle I’m sure the Doctor can think of something” Robert said reaching for Aaron’s chin and bringing his lips to his into a passionate embrace. Robert pulled away catching his breath, “Shall we take this upstairs?”

“Show me the way……Doctor”

Robert laughed and grabbed Aaron by the hand and showed him to his room, closing his bedroom door behind them. Robert gently pushed Aaron on to his bed and climbed on top of him, sliding between his open legs and began kissing Aaron. 

“We still have to take it easy, you might not be healed fully internally and the last thing I need is having to take you back in for emergency surgery” He said between kisses. 

“Wow you really know how to talk dirty”

“I’m being serious Aaron, you really need to let me do all the work”

“Well Mr Sugden I’m sure that, I can agree to” Aaron said pulling Robert up to meet his mouth. Their hands began to roam all over each other. Aaron pulled off Robert’s already opened shirt, moving his hands down Robert’s muscled back and putting his hands down the waistband of Robert’s jeans and boxers, squeezing his arse cheeks before moving his hands round to the front of Robert’s jeans. He released the buttons, pulling them down with the boxers allowing Robert’s erect cock to make its escape. Robert pulled away from Aaron, he moved down to Aaron’s jeans to open them and took off Aaron’s shirt throwing it to the floor and then doing the same to his jeans. Robert stood up and removed his jeans before climbing between Aaron’ legs again, their naked bodies writhing together on the bed between kisses and moans. Aaron reached down to grip Robert’s cock in his hands and began stroking it, driving the blonde man wild. 

“Fuck Aaron… I fucking love your hands on my dick”

Robert reached over to his bedside drawer pulling out the bottle of lube and a condom. Aaron lifted his legs up to prepare himself for Robert. 

“Hang on, thought we’d agreed I thought I’d do all the work”

“What do you have in mind” Aaron asked. 

Robert sat directly in front of Aaron. He poured some of the lube onto his fingers and then opened his legs so Aaron had a front row view and he began to rub the lube around the entrance to his hole before slowly inserting the first finger into his arse his eyes never leaving Aaron’s. Aaron began to stroke his own cock whilst whispering “Robert, you’re so fucking gorgeous. You’re turning me on so much”. 

“Aaron, I want you so fucking much” Robert said groaning as he inserted a second finger, making sure he was properly prepared for what was to come. 

“Shit Robert” Aaron said letting go of his cock, “I’m going to get too excited”

“I’m ready” Robert whispered as he straddled Aaron, ripping the condom open and rolling it onto Aaron’s dick, rubbing some extra lube on top. “Just sit back and relax” Robert whispered in his ear bringing his lips down to meet Aaron’s as he slowly lowered himself onto Aaron’s dick without much resistance. Robert stilled for a moment to adjust to the burn before beginning his assault on Aaron’s cock. He was relentless from the start, puling himself up off almost all of Aaron’s cock before slamming back down again. 

“Fuck Robert, you’re so fucking good at that” Aaron said pushing his hips up to meet Roberts hole. 

“Don’t fucking move Aaron” Robert rumbled digging his hands into either side of Aaron’s hips whilst Aaron brought his hands round to Robert’s buttocks spreading them apart as he continued to bounce up and down the feel in his stomach building, pushing him to his orgasm. 

“Fuck Aaron, I’m close” 

Aaron groaned and took Roberts dick into one of his hands wanking him off as Robert picked up his speed and began clenching his arse cheeks. 

“Robert, I can fucking feel you doing that”

“Aaaarrrooon”

Robert came, clenching even more as his orgasm hit him like a bus spraying the white line all over Aaron’s stomach, Aaron following with his own orgasm almost instantly. 

“Shit” Aaron said breathlessly and sat up to pull Robert into an embrace with his dick still inside him. Robert stayed still for a moment completely spent whilst Aaron began placing tender kisses to his arms and neck moving up to Robert’s lips. 

“That was fucking amazing Dr Sugden, I can’t wait to see what else you have in store for me”

Robert pulled away to look deeply into Aaron’s eyes. He placed his hands either side of Aaron’s face and pulled him in for a kiss, their tongues still as hungry for each other as they were before. Robert slowly got up groaning at the loss of Aaron’s dick. He climbed off and removed the condom from Aaron throwing it in the bin before climbing back into bed pulling the other man close. They lay looking at each other in silence for a few minutes. 

“Hey, you ok?” Aaron asked. 

Robert took a moment to reply, Aaron started to feel worried. 

“I think I’m falling in love with you”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry its taken so long to update. University is kicking my arse and I have enjoyed reading everyone elses fan fics rather than having to sit and write myself but will try harder to update sooner next time. Hope you enjoy!

As Robert woke up he wondered what lay ahead for him and Aaron since they both had the day off. Instead Robert opened his eyes to see an empty space beside him. He felt the sheet and it was cold as if Aaron had left a while ago. He made his way downstairs hoping the gorgeous scrapper would be there in the kitchen waiting for him but he was all alone. He looked around for his phone and found it on the coffee table no missed calls or texts from Aaron. Robert was hoping there’d be something to explain why he’s obviously rushed out early with no explanation. Robert pressed call and it rang but no answer, just voicemail so he sent a text instead. 

R: Hey, everything ok? You were gone when I woke up x

Those three little dots came up as if Aaron was replying and then they suddenly stopped. Robert waited a few minutes for them to appear again but no reply came. Robert wondered what the hell had happened. He busied himself around the house, anything to try and distract himself, tidying up and doing laundry but couldn’t bring himself to strip his bed of the sheets that still smelt of Aaron. He had just sat down in front of the TV when his sister and brother in law returned home from their night away. Vic must have noticed the sad look on Robert’s face. 

“Hey babe, will you pop out and get some bread and milk please, I forgot to pick some up on the way home” She asked Adam. 

“Vic, we’ve just got home I’ll go in a bit”

“No Adam, now please” She said nodding at Robert and looking back to Adam. 

“Oh…ok yeah I’ll go David’s” 

“Thanks Ads”

Victoria made her way to the sofa and sat down next to her brother. She took in the sight of him and she could see a million and one thoughts going through his head.  
“Hey good news, I’ll be back home tomorrow, the boiler in my flat has finally been fixed.”

“Oh that’s good Rob although it’s been nice having you here at least you can get back to your own space. So, want to tell me how your night went?”

“Leave it Vic, I don’t wanna talk about it”

“See I think, you’re not used to having someone there to speak to but I’m here Robert. I’m your sister and I’m here for you and there’s definitely something on your mind.”

Robert let out a breath which he had been holding and turned slowly to face his sister. 

“I spent the night with Aaron last night”

“Oh, Robert that’s brilliant, but why do you look so sad?”

“It was brilliant Vic, probably the best night of my life and then I woke up to find him gone and I haven’t heard from him since”

Vic reached out and gave her brother’s arm a squeeze. 

“He’s probably just busy working Rob”

“He had the day off today Vic, I had assumed we would be spending the day together. I don’t know what I’ve done wrong.” 

“I don’t know Robert, Aaron is a complex person. You might not have done anything”

“Well then tell me what happened Vic because I’ve been racking my brain all day wondering why he fucked off this morning”

“I could have a word with him?”

“No Vic, I don’t want you getting involved. I’m going to bed, got an early start in the morning”

“Night Rob”

“Night sis”

Robert went upstairs and climbed into bed, he’s shower before work in the morning. He wrapped himself in his quilt and rested his head on Aaron’s pillow. Little did he know he sister was marching down the road to the Woolpack on a mission. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Aaron was sat in the back downing his sixth can feeling more than a little tipsy. He had been spending the night drowning his sorrows with Robert’s text burning a hole in his pocket. He didn’t know what to say to him. How was he going to explain about running off this morning and the fact that he was petrified about the feelings he already had for the man who had been in his life barely two weeks let alone Robert feeling comfortable enough to vocalise his feelings when they were in bed together. He hated himself sometimes, and how he behaved. The only person he had ever loved had ended up dead because of him and not being able to admit his feelings and here he was years later and still scared. What scared him the most though was that these feelings he had for Jackson in the past were a small fraction of the feelings currently swirling around in his stomach for Robert. He knew he had never felt like this before and could feel the walls going up already to protect himself. He was too consumed in his own thoughts he hadn’t even heard the younger Sugden marching through into the back room. 

“What the hell do you think you’re playing at Aaron, messing around my brother like that” She said sitting down on the sofa next to Aaron. 

“Piss off Vic, you don’t know what you’re talking about”

“All I know is that last week he was telling me how much he liked you. He then cleared me and Adam yesterday off so he had the place to himself last night and then I’m coming home today to him looking all sad and alone instead of the happy smiling big brother I thought he would be after last night”

“Yeah well it isn’t going to work out”

“Have you told him that?” She asked. 

Aaron didn’t say anything. 

“Because all he said to me today was that he had one of the best nights of his life last night so if you don’t feel the same way Arron then you need to tell him now so he doesn’t get even more hurt”

Aaron remained silent but Vic took the time to look at her best friend to see a single tear run down his cheek. She took his hand in hers with no contest from Aaron. 

“Unless this is just one big ploy to bury any feelings you have for him as you’re scared that you like him as much as he likes you……Aaron you forget how much I know you. You deserve this, you deserve to be happy. Don’t let whatever’s happened in the past stop you from having a future.”

“Vic after everything that’s happened over the last few years, I’m finally at a place where I am feeling good. The last thing I need is falling for someone to have my heart ripped out making my head fall off again. I don’t think I’ll make it back again”

“Aaron, you are one of the strongest people I know, after everything I have witnessed over the years I know you are capable of anything. Besides, I also know my big brother and for him to be feeling like this, it must be special whatever this thing is between you both. As I know you both don’t get googly eyed over some random fling” Aaron grinned at that and nodded his head. “So please, will you speak to my brother, and make sure you’re sober when you do it”

“I’ll talk to him tomorrow, I promise”

“He’s working tomorrow, but make sure you see him when your both finished for the day” She said standing up. 

“Thanks Vic” Aaron stood up next to her and giving her a hug. “I really appreciate it”

“It’s what friends are for, now get upstairs have a shower and get into bed. You look a mess”

“I can always count on you to be honest” 

“Always, bye Aaron.”

Aaron did as Victoria asked and had a shower and then climbed into bed trying to work out what he was going to say to Robert tomorrow to explain his actions, all he knew though was that he really hoped Robert would give him another chance. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Robert’s alarm woke him up, he rolled over and turned it off checking for any texts off Aaron but there was nothing. His day in work was standard, he had to be professional and appear as if on the surface everything was ok for the good of his patients but deep down he just wanted to be at home alone. Vic had texted him earlier in the day asking him what time he was finishing as she was going to meet him at the hospital and come back to his flat since she still hadn’t seen the place. He replied with the time and she said she would meet him outside the main entrance. Robert miraculously finished work on time and made his way to the main entrance of the hospital to meet his sister.  
Walking out of the hospital expecting to see his sister but instead came face to face with a pair of piercing blue eyes instead. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Aaron knew he had to make it up to Robert after putting him through hell for the last twenty-four hours. He also knew he had to be completely honest with the man in order for him to move on and close the door on his past. He rang Vic to see whether she knew what time Robert’s shift was finishing and she had mentioned that he was going back to his flat this evening. Aaron thought it would be a good idea for them to talk away from the village and all its distractions so he made his way to the hospital to wait for Dr Sugden to finish his shift. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Robert froze at the man in front of him. Aaron was the last person he thought he was going to see today. 

“You’re alive then?” Robert asked. 

“Look Robert” Aaron said slowly making his way towards the blonde. “I’m sorry for what I did yesterday”……….”I panicked, I was scared……..I….”

“What? So, you just decided to bolt instead of talking to me like an adult. Making me feel used. I thought you liked me Aaron”

“I do like you Robert” Aaron’s voice broke and tears started to fall. “You don’t know how much I like you” He pleaded. 

“Well tell me Aaron” Robert said shouting now in the middle of the hospital grounds “Because I seem to remember me telling you exactly how I felt and then you running off and leaving me in bed alone. So, excuse me for not thinking that these feelings I have are not mutual”

”I have a past Robert, a past which has nearly killed me. I got better, but I am still petrified of falling apart again. I’m not used to having to rely on anyone Robert. And you…. you scare me. The feelings I have for you scare me…… because I’ve known you barely two weeks and yet I cannot picture my life without you. We barely know each other…. you don’t know my history and it scares me…. that you’re not going to want to stick around once you find all that out….. and it scares me because I think I’m falling in love with you too” Aaron let out the breath he had been holding. 

Robert rushed forwards and pulled Aaron into the most amazing passionate embrace their mouths crashing together and their tongues dancing. Robert held onto the sides of Aaron’s face as if he was hanging on for dear life whilst Aaron’s hands made their way down Robert’s back. They finally broke apart before things got far too heated for a public place. 

Robert kept his hands on Aaron’s face. He looked deeply into Aarons eyes and said “We all have a past Aaron and whatever happened in yours will not change my mind about you. I want you regardless of what happened, which by the way I do not need to know anything about unless you’re ready to tell me, whenever that might be. All that I care about is that I am part of your future” 

“Well you have me, all of me” Aaron said. 

Robert planted another kiss on Aarons lips. 

“Now that’s settled, want to come back to my place?”

“Show me the way Dr Sugden”


End file.
